Miho Kirishima
Kamen Rider Femme (仮面ライダーファム, Kamen Raidā Famu) is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. She is one of the 13 Kamen Riders that made a brief cameo in the TV Special 13 Riders, and appeared in the movie Episode: Final. Her true identity is Miho Kirishima. Fictional character biography Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final All of Miho Kirishima (霧島 美穂, Kirishima Miho)'s story is told in the movie, Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final, which was considered an alternate ending to the TV series. She is a con-artist that seduces wealthy men in order to steal their money and/or valuables. Miho accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider war for two reasons. She wanted to resurrect her sister, who was killed by Takeshi Asakura (Kamen Rider Ouja) and also to take revenge on Asakura for his act. Shinji met Miho while she was running from a man she tried swindling. A brief romantic interest in Shinji was shown as the two interacted and were often seen bickering like an old married couple. Though she often berated him, she would still perform acts of kindness toward him (such as tying his shoelaces). Miho was rather dedicated to winning the war, as in one scene tried to steal Shinji's deck before he realised and told her off. Miho eventually succeeds in killing Asakura, by destroying his deck when he was in blank form after Kamen Rider Ryuga destroyed Genocider and saved her. Asakura was reverted to human form and tried to strangle her, but eventually disintegrated. Miho was glad that she avenged her sister, now with one task finished. Miho was thankful to Shinji (who was she mistook Ryuga as him) and treated him to dinner. However Ryuga then came out of the mirror and tried to harm her, before he revealed himself. Miho was attacked, but she was saved later by Shinji, as Ryuki came in the nick of time. They escaped later, and Shinji walked Miho home, before she died from wounds sustained while being ambushed by Ryuga, and her card deck was left unnoticed. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders special (alternate retelling), Miho as Kamen Rider Femme was only seen at the final battle where she fought Shinji and Ren. She was one of the remaining Riders to activate their Final Vents on Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Survive Knight. Fighting Style Though they share similarities in appearance and visor, Femme and Knight have opposing combat styles. While Knight specializes in chivalrous one - on - one combat, Femme leans more on multiple combat, using her Sword Vent to take down multiple enemies. She also has a set for one - on - one combat, using her Blanc Visor in conjuction with her Guard Vent. While Femme is more agile than Knight, she is physically weaker, and she doesn't enjoy the use of Knight's special vents (Trick Vent, Nasty Vent). Kamen Rider Femme Statistics *'Height': 180 cm *'Weight': 70 kg *'Sight': ~8 km *'Hearing': ~8 km *'Punching Power': 150 AP *'Kicking Power': 300 AP *'Max. Running Speed': 100m/5s *'Max. Jumping Height': 15m Because of her appearance, she is often compared to Kamen Rider Knight as both have similar designs, contract monsters but in opposing color schemes and that Feme's cape is feathery. With her Blanc Visor rapier, she can conjure her Wing Lancer or execute her Final Vent Misty Slash, where Blancwing attacks the enemy from behind by producing a gust with its wings, sending the opponent flying into the path of Femme's Wing Slasher. Contract Monster Specifications *'Length': 1.2 m *'Wingspan': 1.6 m *'Weight': 40 kg *'Flight Speed': 400 km/h Blancwing: Modelled after a swan, its name derived from the French word "blanc", meaning "white", being combined and "wing". Advent Deck File:Siren_Advent.JPG|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Blancwing. File:Siren_Sword_Vent.JPG|*'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Wing Slasher. File:Siren_Guard_Vent.JPG|*'Guard Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Wing Shield, which enables her to gust of exploding feathers while his opponent was vulnerable and give her teleport abilites. File:Siren_Final_Vent.JPG|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Misty Slash. Blancwing attacks the enemy from behind by producing a gust with it's wings sending them flying into the path of Femme's Wing Slasher. Trivia *She is also the first official female Rider in the Kamen Rider Series, while Tackle is an unofficial female rider. *Kamen Rider Femme's name is derived from the French words "femme", meaning "woman" which is a reference to her being the first official female Kamen Rider. *Strangely, Femme's American counterpart Siren has feelings for Wing Knight (Knight's counterpart) as opposed to Dragon Knight (Ryuki's counterpart). *Femme have many similarities with Kamen Rider Knight in ways from design weapons, form, & contract monster. **In Japanese version the objective of Miho Kirishima is similar Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight), both accept to enter rider wars because they want to save someone who is special to them. Where Ren want to cure Eri Ogawa from coma & Miho want to bring back her sister back to life after being killed by Kamen Rider Ouja. See Also *Kase & Maya Young - Miho's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:heroines Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Slasher Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Card Rider Category:White Rider